


From the Depths Within

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abduction, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Het, Kidnapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Dukat kidnaps Kira, during a survey mission. He has finally grown tired of getting snubbed by her…





	From the Depths Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Из глубины души](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964529) by [Kristiania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiania/pseuds/Kristiania)



Major Kira was fuming. She couldn't believe this. He was mad!   
"Come now Major. You know this is what you've always wanted!" he said with a throaty chuckle.   
"You're not only crazy, but you're imagining things!" she spat.   
"Oh, well, we'll see about that, won't we?" he said and smirked at her. 

Kira couldn't believe how she could have end up like this. Dukat, whom she hadn't seen for months, still as crazy as ever, had kidnapped her when she was out on a routine survey mission. 

"Where's Julian?" she asked, trying to distract Dukat from his obvious intentions.   
"Oh, are we worried now?" he mocked her. "*Julian* is fine, I believe he is back on the station by now, safe and sound."  
"You know you'll never get away with this Dukat!" she snarled, finally managing to calm her rampaging nerves. 

"Oh, but I already have, haven't I?" he said and leaned closer to her. She was sitting on a chair in some gloomy room, stripped of all other furniture, aboard one of those dreadfully dark Jem'Hadar vessels. She was shackled securely to the chair. Dukat walked around her slowly with a predatory glint in his eyes. 

"What is it that you want, Dukat? Why can't you just leave me alone and go about your business? How is it that you always have to march back into my life when I finally seem to have gotten rid of you?" she sighed impatiently. 

"Why Major, if I didn't know better, I would say that you have *missed* me!" he teased her. "I think you know what I want!" he said and his hungry, light-blue eyes drank the site of her slender shape, sitting there, tied - at his mercy. 

Kira felt a pang of fear in the pit of her stomach. Dukat had never been one to hide his attraction to her, but until now, he had always backed away. Her refusal to acknowledge him as being a man worthy of desire had always put him off. Was this about to end now? Would he take her, against her will? Had he finally decided that she had gone too far? Or had he even mistaken her negativity and her insults as invitations? Cardassian courtship-behavior eluded her… 

"Oh, I can see that mind of yours working so hard to figure out what I am about to do. But deep down, Major" he murmured and devoured her body with that intense stare. It made her feel naked, vulnerable. "You know what I am going to do, don't you Major?" he said and leaned closer to her. His warm breath tickled the sensitive ridges on her nose and it was as if his body emanated a heat, which felt tangible, almost like a touch. She shivered despite herself. 

"Oh, Nerys. You are beautiful!" he said and reached out with his hand. He touched her chin, ever so softly and she pulled away agonizing over the fact that she couldn't quite avoid his caress. His soft fingers played over her white skin. They were warmer than she had anticipated. Drier - and profoundly more pleasant than she would care to admit. "But then again. You know that I find you very attractive, don't you?" he hissed. "I have made no secret of my desire for you. But you have always brushed me off. As if I was despicable, less attractive to you than a Cardassian vole… "

"You *are* despicable. You are a snake!" 

He laughed, that throaty, contagious chuckle which always made her skin crawl. Not because it was unpleasant in any way, but because it always made her want to laugh with him. 

"I may be reptilian, my dear. But I assure you - I am no snake…"   
"What are you planning to do to me?"   
"Oh, I think the future will show, don't you?" he said and moved closer. 

// I am going to kill him! Damn these shackles! // she thought angrily. 

Then again, that was exactly why he had tied her up, wasn't it? Because he knew, that way she couldn't resist his advances. And he was advancing, there was no sense in denying it. It had finally come to this. Her refusal to succumb to him finally made him force himself upon her…

He was even more despicable than she had thought… 

Kira closed her eyes in agony. She had suffered enough from Cardassians forcing her to yield to their greater strength and to their filthy desires during the Occupation. Foolishly, she had thought those days were over when the Federation had come to Bajor's rescue. Now she would be subjected to *this* Cardassian - Dukat - forcing himself on her? 

"Oh, Nerys… " he whispered softly into her ear. "You are not afraid of me, are you?" He sounded genuinely concerned. 

"I am not afraid of you. But you make me sick!" she spat. She opened her eyes and saw his face, so close to her own. Those impossibly blue eyes were merely an inch from her own and she could see the passion, the desire burning inside of his gaze. 

"Oh, I don't think I am that foolish. I don't think I am *that* incapable of reading you. You desire me, Nerys. You have always wanted me. Despite who I am."  
"You are insane! I have *never* wanted you!" she screamed angrily.   
As if he didn't hear her he continued.   
"… or maybe you want me *because* of who I am…" he whispered softly, still close to her ear. Then he rose and moved around her, to stand behind her back. Kira's body stiffened in anticipation of his next move. What was he doing? What was he *going* to do?

He finally touched her. 

He put his large hands on her shoulders, lightly. The touch was electrifying even through the thick cloth of her uniform. He didn't do anything else. 

"Relax, Nerys…" he hissed, bending down behind her. "I will not hurt you."

// You will not hurt me? But you would take me against my will? Isn't that hurting me? // she cried inside, but she didn't respond. She forced her body to relax beneath his fingers. If he was to take her, he would have to release her. Her current position did not allow any intimate - activities. If she could fool him into believing that she would succumb to him, maybe she could gain control? 

"That is so much better, Nerys!" he said contentedly when he felt her tense body relax underneath his fingers. Then, slowly, he let his fingers slide down the front of her body, down to her full breasts and his large hands cupped them gently. His head was looming over her shoulder and she could see the distinct ridges of his face from the corner of her eye. He didn't say anything and he didn't make any other move than to softly caress the sensitive nipples through the heavy fabric. 

"Now, doesn't that feel good, Nerys?" he asked softly. 

Kira's vision was becoming blurred. It *did* feel good. His hands were bigger than she had ever noticed before and they cupped her breasts perfectly, as if he was made to hold her like that…

// Prophets! What am I thinking? // she scolded herself. 

The air filled with a sweet smell she recognized from her previous - very unpleasant - sexual encounters with Cardassians. She always thought that the smell, if she ever encountered it again, would make her sick. But Dukat's scent was different. It was spicy, not so obtrusive. In fact she took a deep breath, savoring it. He kept moving his hands around her breasts and her nipples stiffened at his soft touch. 

"Oh, you are beautiful, Nerys…" he murmured. "So beautiful"

He moved around in front of her - to get a better look she assumed, and what she saw in his eyes made her heart flutter. It was a hunger so profound, it scared her. 

"Dukat?" she pleaded. "Please don't do this to me!" 

"Oh, my sweet Nerys. I promise I will not do anything you don't want me to do from here on…" he promised huskily. His hands were resting on her thighs and she moaned as he pushed upwards, caressing firmly, eagerly. 

"Oh, Dukat, don't… " 

Her voice didn't sound very convincing even to herself. It sounded more like she was pleading for him to go on. She couldn't believe how easily he had turned her into a quivering mass of flesh. A few touches and she was at his mercy? No! Kira swallowed hard and pushed the desire away. 

"Don't!" she said with a firmer voice. 

Dukat lifted his hands from her thighs and leaned forward. 

"All right. I won't do that" he promised. But his face came closer to hers. "I am going to kiss you now, Nerys. You can always bite me if you don't want me to!" he teased. Then his lips came closer and they brushed against her own. She tried to pull away but he moved his hands up to her head to keep her from moving away. 

"You promised you wouldn't do anything I didn't want!" she whimpered. 

"Oh, come now Major. We both know you want me to kiss you. Besides…" he breathed. "You don't know what you want unless we try, do you?" he contradicted himself. 

Then his lips took possession of her. At first she refused to let him in, but his probing lips were so soft, so gentle and that scent was so arousing. He was intoxicating, and with a soft whimper she opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue pushed inside her mouth and she welcomed it. The softness of his kiss was overwhelming. 

She had always thought of Dukat as a hard man, with no gentler sides. She was now proven wrong. His kisses weren't hard, or violent. Forceful? Passionate? Yes, but gentle all the same. Her tongue stuck out to meet his and they started an erotic dance together. Kira found herself struggling with the shackles - not to get loose but to be able to reach up to Dukat's broad neck to draw him closer, to be able to caress him back. 

// Prophets! Was he right? // Kira wondered dizzily. // Do I want him? //

Suddenly he pulled back. His eyes were burning, but still he rose and walked away. She followed his wiry body. Moving around with a grace she hadn't really paid attention to before. Or had she? It was familiar, yet it was the first time she took pleasure in seeing him move. Or the first time she allowed herself to admit it perhaps?

"Dukat?" 

// Why am I so disappointed? // 

His lean shape moved away from her into the shadows and she was now desperate to find out why he left her. Why did he leave her now, when she was about to give in? Was he going to make her beg for it? Was that it?

// I'll never beg! // her mind cried out. // I may want him. I may have to admit it to myself - and to him. But I'll *never* beg! // 

When he came back to her, he was carrying two bat'leth's. The Klingon blades - such dangerous weapons. 

"Dukat? What…"

"Beautiful, aren't they?" His rich, vibrant voice was husky. He was restraining the desire she could see he was still feeling. He wanted her, no question about it, but he stood there, holding the Klingon blades as if they were living, breathing beings. 

"The bat'leth are the finest Klingon weapons I know of" he said. "I always longed to master them, so I learned how to swing a bat'leth. They remind me of you, Nerys. They are incredibly beautiful, but dangerous and so sharp." Slowly, with his usual grace, he came back to her. Then he pulled out a key and unlocked her shackles. Only a moment later he pulled off the armor he was always wearing. 

Kira's eyes widened. It was the first time she saw him without it and it made her heart beat faster. His shoulders weren't as broad as she thought they would be, but he had a shapely torso. He was muscular and yet slender, he had a very beautiful body… 

Kira pulled her gaze away from him. She saw his eyes twinkle with the knowledge that she took pleasure in watching him. 

With a question in her eyes Kira rose to her feet, stretching, but she hadn't been sitting there for very long and her limbs had not yet begun to numb from the uncomfortable position. 

"Dukat, what is the meaning of this?" she asked.   
"I thought you might take pleasure in defending yourself" he said casually. He watched her with a sparkle of humor in his amazing eyes.   
"Defend myself from what?" she asked.   
"Me - you - our desire for one another…" he responded. 

Then he handed over one of the Klingon blades and backed away from her. His gaze was steadily holding hers. He pulled up the other blade, which seemed to have become a part of him. Like an extension of his slender shape, the dangerous blade glimmered in the soft light. 

"Dukat! This is ridiculous!" she growled.   
"Is it? Well, there are two options. Either you defend yourself, I win and I get to live out my desires!" he grinned widely.. "Or, you win and get to stop me from doing it!"   
"What if I want to kill you?" she said.   
"I am aware that it might come to that. In fact, you'll have to do that in order to win." he acknowledged. 

She laughed shortly. Amazed.   
"You mean you're willing to risk your life to have sex with me?" she said.   
"Gives you a good ego boost, doesn't it?" he said grimly.   
Kira fell silent. His words made her quiver. 

"Defend yourself!" he roared and moved closer. Instinctively, she met his movement and the blades clashed above their heads, the clanging sound running through the silence. Their bodies bounced into one another as Dukat forced her off. His lean body felt warm against her and she felt her concentration fail. 

"Oh, come now Major. I am sure you can do better than that. You almost make me believe that you *do* want me after all…" he teased as he gracefully backed away. His breathing was getting heavier. Kira couldn't make out if it was because of his apparently increasing arousal or because of the fight. Maybe both?

"Oh, so now you are wavering?" she mocked as she danced around him. "I thought you were so confident in my desire for you… "

Dukat didn't answer. Instead he plunged forward in an attack that caught her off guard.  
Physical strength wasn't the only necessity when fighting with a bat'leth. Agility and speed were just as important. Unfortunately, Dukat too, was agile and his movements were quick and precise. Kira backed off as she pushed him away. Then she circled around him in a swift movement and attacked. But Dukat forced her off of him easily. 

// What do I really want? // Kira asked herself. Many were the times when she had wanted to kill Dukat because he annoyed her so. Was there more to it than that? 

Kira and Dukat kept fighting for a long time. Their movements were concentrated and only their heavy breathing and the clashes of the Klingon blades broke the silence. Kira watched him moving. That slender shape of his, gracefully dancing away from her strikes. The intense gaze of his blue eyes. She had never seen it before, but he was beautiful and the arousal he had awakened in her was only growing stronger.

Kira gritted her teeth, knowing she had to end this quickly, or it wouldn't end in her victory. Shifting her weight backwards she dropped her grip to the bottom of the bat'leth, swung the blade in a sweeping arc, aimed - not at Dukat - but at his bat'leth. The tip of her blade struck cleanly under the smaller secondary blade, tearing it from Dukats grip to land with a clatter somewhere in the shadows to her left.

Pivoting on round with the momentum of her blow she extended the bat'leth low and wide, as support for the leg she swung out behind her. Unprepared for this, Dukat tried to hop backwards, but Kiras reverse sweep caught his ankles, dropping him forcefully on his back. 

Calling on training long forgotten he tried to break his fall, but was only half-successful. He gasped as the impact of his lower back on the hard floor drove the wind from his lungs.

Kira showed no mercy as her weight on his stomach drove his breath from him again. She could see him trying to focus his gaze at her, as if his vision was blurred from his abrupt fall. Major Kira straddled his chest, her knees pressing down on his shoulders, pinning his arms to the floor. An errant shaft of light caused the edge of the bat'leth to gleam as she held it in a guard position above her head. Moments later she pressed the cold blade of the weapon against his neck. She could see the pride gleaming in his eyes. Fear was nowhere to be seen. He had fought well, and he had lost. 

"Why, Major. You really know how to swing a bat'leth!" he said with regret in his voice. "So, do it!" he challenged her. Leaning his head backwards and closing his eyes to let her slid his throat. "I know how much you hate me, so go ahead. Satisfy your desire…" 

"I will!" she roared. She moved further down on his body until she was straddling his groin and felt the heat penetrating his clothes. He moaned and she smiled wickedly. The hardness against her made her gasp for air. Then she reached her hand out and pulled him up to sitting position. At the same time she threw away the bat'leth. It slid along the hard floor with the same clattering sound as its predecessor. His eyes flew open and he stared at her in disbelief. 

Then she kissed him. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> DATE 10/12 98
> 
> _Yes, it is a very very very **very** old story. Hope you like anyway. Feedback is always welcome and I reply to it. _  
>  Ladykardasi


End file.
